


Will animal cracker and cannibal: the beginning of a new age

by BambooRooster



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal can skateboard, Other, Therapeutic skateboard, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambooRooster/pseuds/BambooRooster
Summary: Hnnb





	

    "Dr.Letter, i am here for therapeutic appointment." Said William Shakespeare, opening the door with one single flip of the leggy. "Dr.Laughter, where are you i need help."

Hannigram Selector did a kick flip off of the bookcase with his therapeutic skateboard, riding over to Welt and welcoming him in. "Welcome, Dill. Please, take a sit." Will Damn took a seat, crossing his legs. "It all started when.." Cannibalism Lecter skated past Will, doing circles around his office. "Recyclable, are you listening?" Asked Mill. "Yes." Replied Dr.Nectar, doing an inward heel flip. 

"It all started when i woke up.." Windmill cried a tear, "Carrot Jacob Hobbits was there." Hand label did a kickflip over Jill, landing on his desc. "Classical, i am questioning your professionalism." Said Bill, narrowing his eyes.

"Will Ham, get out of my home." Said mechanical. "Ok." Replied Fill. 

 


End file.
